


Showgirls!

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candaulism, Community: daily_deviant, D/s relationship, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking, showgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42





	Showgirls!

Pansy was beautiful. At least Ginny thought so. She remembered that Harry had once described Pansy as 'pug-faced' and she also remembered herself laughing at it. She didn't think it funny any more. Just as she didn't think it true. Instead she found Pansy's slightly upturned nose to be both adorable and pretty and her large, brown eyes were gorgeous and deep and warm. Pansy had round cheeks that were nothing like a pug's. And they looked great when Ginny slapped them.

These were the reasons (except for the slapping, perhaps) for Ginny's visit today, though her hostesses didn't know that yet. What she didn't do for her girl... It was a miserable day and her umbrella stood no chance against the weather. She was semi-soaked when she knocked on the door.

'Come in, Ginny, out of ze rain.' Gabrielle held the door for her and Ginny hurried in; January was as cold and windy as ever and icy rain was being blown around her, making her coat flap as she entered the large, Victorian house. While Gabrielle helped her out of the damp coat, Ginny wondered if the blonde kept her accent on purpose because she knew it was alluring or if English just wouldn't come naturally to her. Fleur seemed to be more settled here and there was less French in her accent now and there was no hint of it in Victoire's speech.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Luna coming down the stairs, bouncing like a happy 10-year-old.

'Hi, Gin,' she greeted and threw her arms around Ginny's neck, a powerful contrast to her lover's cool and dignified manner. Ginny hugged her back, glad to feel the happiness vibrating through Luna. Whatever she might think of the French girls, they had made two important people in her life very happy.

'Hi, Luna,' Ginny answered as they let go of each other. 'It's good to see you both again.' She extended the smile to Gabrielle, who graciously returned it. Ginny caught herself just short of gasping at the way the girl went from very pretty to drop-dead beautiful with that smile.

'Gabby, no tricks.' Luna had raised a finger in warning and Ginny realised what had happened: the old Veela-charm. She shook her head in amusement - as much at her own expense as at the way Luna chose to chastise her girlfriend. And the way Gabrielle gracefully bowed her head in accept. 'What have I told you?' Luna continued.

'Save it for ze customers...' Gabrielle said, a delicate flush colouring her cheeks.

'Tea?' Luna turned to Ginny who smiled and nodded, by now as used to Luna's shifts and jumps in subject as one could be. At least she thought so. And if she wasn't mistaken, Gabrielle had taken over all food-production and shopping. Which was why Ginny nodded her thanks to that question. Before the two of them got together, Ginny had always tried to avoid Luna's cooking, but now it was mostly safe, though Ginny was sure Luna still created peanut butter and sardine sandwiches for herself.

She had been right. Gabrielle was in charge of the tea and it was excellent. There cake and scones with delicious lemon curd and even small cucumber sandwiches. Ginny was sorely tempted to eat far more than she should, something that seemed to make Luna very proud of her girl's skills. Ginny privately agreed that she had something to be proud of perhaps she should send Pansy here for cooking lessons?

'You said in your owl you wanted to ask us something?' Luna said when the food was mostly gone and they were down to sipping tea. Gabrielle started to clear the table and Ginny idly watched her, fascinated by her grace.

'I was wondering if we could do a show here?' she said. 'Pansy and I.' Ginny had always believed in getting to the point and that was also what worked best with Luna. If you didn't she would either misunderstand horribly or see straight through you anyway.

'What kind of show?' Gabrielle asked as she came back in and sat down in Luna's lap.

'The kind you do,' Ginny answered with a grin and watched in satisfaction as Gabrielle's faint blush returned. 'Of course, you are the star of your burlesque and Pansy can't quite compete with that. But we'd do it together. I'd tell her what to do, so you could sell the idea as something quite different from the usual fare.'

'So you'd tell Pansy to take her clothes of for men to look at her?' Luna asked. 'And you would be there too? You do know how men see two women together, don't you?'

'Six brothers...' Ginny reminded her, rolling her eyes. She'd had quite enough of men for a life-time between that lot and Harry. Not that she held a grudge any more, but it had been a stupid break-up.

Gabrielle was clearly interested. 'Would you do more zan take 'er clothes off?' she asked, giving Ginny a very intense look. 'What about touching 'er? Pleasing 'er?'

Luna just nodded and Ginny took that to mean that the answer was one she'd like to hear as well.

'I might.' Ginny looked at the two blonde women. They were a remarkable pair. 'But you can't sell her.'

'Of course.' Luna nodded solemnly. 'That's what we have the other girls for. Upstairs. Gabby fires them up and they buy sex.' She smiled at her girl. 'Some would pay fortunes for my angel, but they can't have her. She's mine. One bought a lock of her hair, once. That was okay.'

Ginny had a feeling that this man must have paid a fortune for the privilege, but she didn't ask. It didn't seem polite.

'Why do you want to do it?' Luna asked and again it was one of those instances where Ginny knew she should tell the truth.

'Because Pansy has a fantasy about something like that and I want to give her something special.'

Luna nodded. 'It's a reason I like. And you are sure you will go through with it? And no bad feelings?

'Yes. I'm very sure. We talked about it at great length.' Pansy had worked on Ginny for a months now, pestering her to be allowed to "show off" as she called it. 'So de we have a deal?'

Luna nodded. 'If you touch her too. That would be best for business, don't you think?' she asked, looking at Gabrielle.

'Yes,' she said. 'Ze men, zey love it.'

\- - - ~ ~ ~ & ~ ~ ~ - - -

If Ginny had known just how right Gabrielle were, she might have called it off or at least had second thoughts. But she hadn't known. So the crowd was a surprise. And then, two weeks later when she and Pansy stood back-stage at the Maison La France (also known as "the whorehouse" or "the French house" or "that brothel, you know") did the second thoughts rear their heads.

And they weren't just caused by the crowd. Luna and Gabrielle had chosen to bill them as

  
Exclusive!  
One night only!  
The fury and her pet!  
Lesbian sex-show with ropes, leather and lots of skin!

and Ginny wasn't all that sure she liked that idea, but the advertising clearly worked. The room was packed. All men. At least the bill fit with their revised concept with a shorter show and less clothes. In faster and out faster had been Ginny's idea. Pansy had protested that she wanted to do a proper strip-show too, but Ginny had managed to argue her point.

Now she was pretty sure Pansy would agree with her if asked again. She looked like she was very close to refusing. In her heart, Ginny couldn't blame her and she knew that if Pansy refused for real she wouldn't hold it against her. Nor would Luna. But so far she was keeping it so relatively playful that Ginny wasn't even sure it was a real protest. Perhaps just a call for attention and comfort before they went out there.

The stage wasn't all that big but it seemed huge when you were about to go on it. That impression was aided by the sparse decorations, consisting only of the deep-red back curtain and a few items: a high-backed, straight-backed chair on one side of the stage and a solid table at the centre with a pole for dancing a little to the right of that. Too bad Pansy didn't dance. Ah, well. If tonight was a success they could always look into giving her lessons.

The back-stage area where Luna had helped them get settled and made sure they were comfortable was very different from the stage and hall. It was nice, even cosy, you'd never think that this was a place for scantily clad people to get ready to undress more and with people having sex for money upstairs.

'Will they be able to hear us?' Ginny enquired as she peeked out at the crowd. Luna nodded.

'I set up an amplifying spell. They will all hear your voices as you do. So they will hear yours as if they were Pansy and Pansy's as if they were you.'

Ginny was duly impressed that had to make an impact on the audience!

'It was nice of you to dress according to the bill,' Luna commented, sliding a hand over Ginny's short leather skirt. 'I think the long boots will be a particular hit. Not to mention Pansy's bikini.'

Ginny grinned. 'It's easier to play the part if you look it,' she said. 'Of course, Pansy loves to show of too, so she'll enjoy it.' That part wasn't Ginny's kink. She loved showing off her girl, not herself, so her state of undress was not nearly as pronounced. Her skirt was long enough to cover her garter and the edge of her stockings, and her shirt, while skimpy, wasn't all that revealing.

All Pansy was currently wearing was a tiny top and a g-string, both made from latex. Her collar was in place around her neck and both hair and make-up had been done to perfection.

'Come here, darling,' Ginny called and Pansy waltzed closer. 'Let me see you.'

Pansy made a great show of turning and letting Ginny see her costume. Once she'd feasted her eyes, Ginny had her put on a mostly see-through slip of a gown with a lovely feather trim and checked the make-up again. Pansy looked exactly like Ava Gardner or some other old film diva. It was breath-taking.

'You look like a million galleons,' she whispered and kissed Pansy's burgundy lips.

Pansy smiled, looking quite smug and Ginny poked her in the side. 'Don't get too smug or I can throw you out there on your own,' she threatened. Pansy knew she wouldn't but the threat still did its job. The smugness disappeared and all that was left was the loveliest smile in the world. Only then did Ginny put the leash on Pansy's shiny collar and kiss her properly.

'Thank you,' Pansy whispered, knowing praise when she felt it. 'It feels so much more right like this.' She reached up and touched the collar and the leash and Ginny knew what she meant. It was a tangible bond between them.

The moment of intimacy was broken when a large, vividly purple grandfather clock off to the left declared "Iiiiiit's Showtime!" in a very enthusiastic voice. Pansy jumped, startled, and Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

'Isn't it wonderful?' Luna asked, beaming at the clock. 'It belonged to my great-aunt Dosina. She was a singer.'

'It's spectacular,' Ginny managed, giving the clock a glare behind Luna's back. She was so annoyed with the interruption that she didn't even notice that Gabrielle had gone up on the stage till she heard her voice.

'Eet iz a great pleasure...' she began and Ginny noticed how she played up the accent, rolling her r's seductively. She shook her head, but couldn't help smiling. Clever.

'For us to present. Tonight only...' Gabrielle turned towards them, the sign for her and Pansy to start up the stairs. The gesture meant that they caught a flash of Gabrielle in full Veela-mode and Pansy all but ran up the stairs. Ginny had to stop her with a hand. If it wasn't because this was a fab cure for their nerves she'd have been angry with Gabrielle.

'Ze fury Guinevere and her pet!'

That was it. They were on the stage and there was no way out. Not one that Ginny would take. She had her pride, after all. She straightened up and walked to the center of the stage with Pansy in tow. When they reached their mark, Pansy knelt down, moving with even more grace than usually. Music started playing from some invisible source and it helped Ginny focus on the here and now instead of where they were and all the eyes fixed on them. She ran a hand through Pansy's hair and released her from the leash.

'Show them your walk, my girl,' she said. Pansy got to her feet as gracefully as she'd knelt.

Pansy looked more gorgeous than ever as she pranced across the stage, guided by Ginny's called orders. Ginny was very certain that the attention had something to do with it. No Slytherin could ever resist having that many people in her power and not get a kick out of it. To Ginny, the attraction was in seeing her girl appreciated as she should be. Ginny was proud enough to burst. That would show them all what a fantastic girl she had!

On her signal, Pansy slipped out of the gown, leaving it casually over the back of the chair and the reaction from the crowd was spectacular. The cheers were very obviously egging Pansy on, making her give more. The way she turned back towards Ginny was slutty, elegant, shameless and the sexiest thing Ginny had ever seen.

'Down now,' she called to Pansy and Pansy shifted to her knees and began to crawl seductively towards Ginny. Her breasts all but spilled out of the top as she did and Ginny could feel herself getting wetter at the sight. A familiar, warm throbbing started between her legs, drowning out the shouts and cat-calls from the floor. It was _her_ Pansy doing that.

When Pansy reached her, she rubbed her face against Ginny's high boot, licked up her leg and turned very begging eyes up towards Ginny. Ginny reached down, the men forgotten now, and pulled Pansy's head back. She was vaguely aware of gasps not their own as she snogged Pansy.

'Do you like it?' she asked, her voice like honey-coated steel.

'Yes,' Pansy whimpered. 'Please let me show you?' The whisper was caught by Luna's clever amplifier-spell and whispered at every customer's knee. Moans echoed through the room.

Ginny thought about it for a moment and nodded. 'Show me.' She let go of Pansy's hair and slapped her face. 'Do your best or you will pay,' she warned and sat down on the chair. Pansy nodded eagerly and crept closer, her backside exposed nicely to the crowd as she nuzzled Ginny's leg and kisser along her thigh. The short skirt hid the details of Ginny's missing underwear, but the fact that Pansy was licking her made it obvious to anyone. Ginny moaned the second Pansy's tongue reached her clit. 'Good girl,' she whispered, knowing again that everyone would hear.

Ginny closed her eyes and felt Pansy's hands spread her legs wider and a finger slip inside her while Pansy's tongue danced over her clit, fast, side to side, circling and teasing. Ginny opened her eyes again and looked down at Pansy. She was such a gorgeous sight... Ginny let her eyes slide over Pansy's back to her lovely, curved arse. And then she looked up.

So many faces turned towards her, all in a blur. She could see staring eyes and open mouths and none of them mattered at all. Pansy mattered. Her beautiful girl between her legs. And they were all watching that girl now. Ginny gasped as she came, pressing against Pansy's fingers. Oh, god. How could it be that good?

Ginny forced her head to clear and pulled Pansy's head back a bit. She couldn't stop now, they weren't done.

'Did you do a good job?' she asked in that same, clear voice.

Pansy nodded. 'I did. You came. It sounded like you enjoyed it.'

'Did it now?' Ginny pulled Pansy further back. 'I should have been screaming with pleasure when I came. Did you hear any screams?'

'No...' Pansy's voice was very small. She would have shaken her head if she could; Ginny felt the small jerk.

'And in front of all these people. Very disappointing.'

'I should be punished.' Pansy's tone was begging. 'Please punish me.'

Ginny didn't see any need to answer in words. She pulled Pansy up across her knees and smacked her hard. Pansy gasped and Ginny felt that throbbing return between her own legs. Spanking in public. She hadn't imagined it would be such a turn-on.

The excitement drove her to spank Pansy harder and faster than she'd imagined doing and the resulting loud moans and squirming only egged her on. As her hand moved to the underside of Pansy's arse, she wasn't at all surprised to feel wetness spreading from Pansy's cunt to her thighs.

But she was surprised when she smacked Pansy's latex-covered cunt and Pansy screamed. Not in pain, but because she was coming. An orgasm like Ginny had never imagined it. Pansy's entire body tensed, her back arched and she rubbed against Ginny's leg. After that, she hang limp across Ginny's lap and for once Ginny had no idea what to do next.

She was saved by the curtain being drawn. They were safe in the red-tinted twilight of the theatre.

Luna helped her get Pansy to the back-stage area while Gabrielle announced the end of the show.

'Are they clapping?' Pansy asked in a weak voice. 'They better be.'

Ginny laughed. Even in this state Pansy cared about appearances. She'd likely hex all the guests' balls if they didn't bring down the house. 'They're screaming, stomping _and_ clapping,' she assured her.

'Good.' Pansy smiled. 'When can we do it again?'


End file.
